


Mugged

by Daisyith



Category: Hatfilms, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, mugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home one night, Alex gets mugged leaving him with nothing but bruises and Chris to patch him up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mugged

With an aching pain washing over his entire body, Alex found it almost impossible to stand let alone walk the rest of the way home. But without his phone in his pocket, he thought about how worried Chris would be if he stayed like his for the rest of the evening. It sounded like an appealing option, why would he put himself through the agony of pulling himself up from the comfortable spot on the ground? 

However, instead of succumbing to the idea, he slowly knelt up, his hands instantly moving to clutch at his body, one at his stomach, the other on his nose as he pressed with force against them in an attempt to dull the pain. He stayed like that for a few moments, letting his body adjust to the brand new wave of pain and only when he decided it had dulled or maybe he was just used to it, he brought himself to his feet. Smith removed the hand that clutched as his face as for the first time that evening, he noticed the warm, red substance that trickled down from his nose, already staining the white shirt he was wearing. He noticed the pain that ran across his cheekbone as he felt the formation of a bruise begin to show. But here in the dark, there was nothing he could do except vow to himself, never to walk the streets of this neighbourhood alone…

Now with nothing, not even his key to get into the house, Smith slowly began the walk back to his flat. On a normal day, it would take ten minutes but as every step appeared to hurt, it took Smith over thirty minutes as he slowly hobbled along. It took time and a lot of effort but eventually Alex found himself standing outside his flat’s door. The only problem was that it was already late, he had decided to go out drinking with a couple of mates, Chris staying at home so chances were, he would already be asleep. But he couldn’t stay out here forever so hoping that when Chris saw the extent of his injuries, he would forgive the redhead for being woken, Alex raised his hand and knocked three times against the wooden door. As he waited for the brunette to let him in, Alex rested his head against the wood, taking comfort in the cool material against his bruised skin so much so that he wasn’t prepared when the door swung open to reveal a sleepy looking Chris, hair sticking up all over the place from where he had clearly been asleep and a pair of black rimmed glasses resting on his nose, his contacts having been taken out already for the night. Alex stumbled, almost falling over again but luckily the brunette was prepared and managed to catch the taller man with some difficulty.

“Are you alright Alex? What happened?” Chris asked, voice a mix of concern and worry as his gaze fell upon the various injuries that scattered his body.

“Everything hurts Chrissy… Two guys jumped me, took everything and beat me up…” Alex whispered, slightly ashamed of what had happened, he was meant to be the tough guy, the strong one but he had been defeated by two guys and he had the injuries to show it. All he wanted to do now was curl up in a ball and cry, except even that would hurt too much. He gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, leaning into his touch as he rested his head against the smaller man’s shoulder and let the tears that had been threatening to fall all night finally fall. It was as close as he was going to get to curling up into a ball… But it didn’t matter anymore, he was no longer in danger, he was safe in the arms of the man he loved and he no longer needed to be tough. Chris had seen him at his most vulnerable and now this was just another example of that time. Luckily for him though, Chris didn’t laugh, he didn’t tease, he was entirely serious and just wanted to look after the redhead. Once the tears had started to subside, Chris led Alex into their bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet as he searched for medical supplies. He found a cloth that he dampened, gently wiping away the blood from Alex’s nose. He found antiseptic cream which ignoring Alex’s complaints, placed the cream on the open wounds. He found plasters and placed them over the small cuts, sealing them off from the world as the bleeding was now absorbed by the material. Lastly, Chris found Alex a bag of frozen peas which he instructed were placed upon his nose in an attempt to reduce the swelling and the pain. Once he was all patched up, Alex was led to the sofa where for once, it was his head placed on Chris’ lap, usually the other way around, and it was Chris’ fingers that ran through Alex’s hair in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Chris knew Alex was injured, it was fairly obvious just by looking at his face, and so being the perfect boyfriend he was, promised to look after Alex. And for the next few days, until the pain subsided and the bruises began to fade, he did just that. There was the breakfast in bed, the cuddles and kisses whenever Alex wanted but most importantly, Chris made sure Alex never left the house alone once darkness filled the sky. Because although he wouldn’t be able to keep it up forever, while he could, he knew he was able to protect Alex…


End file.
